sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VuLinhAssassin/The Silver Flower (part 1)
Lời nói đầu Cũng chỉ mới biết đến Sonako một thời gian gần đây, vì có người bảo mình nếu muốn viết truyện riêng thì lên đây. Mình cũng chưa biết điều kiện tạo trang ra sao nên mình mới viết cái này ở blog của mình tại tài khoản wikia của mình luôn. Dựa vào game Battle Realms, Koihime Musou, Utawarerumono, anime Re:Zero, mình tự sáng tác ra một truyện của mình, và dần dần mình sẽ tự viết thêm các chapter mới. Truyện được viết HOÀN TOÀN BẰNG TIẾNG ANH, do có nhiều yếu tố mình sẽ dễ diễn đạt khi viết bằng tiếng Anh hơn. Phần 1 - Young Master, are you alright? A voice echoed in my head. Is this a dream? Who is calling me? - Young Master, wake up! I slowly open my eyes. The sunlight dazzled me, and so it was hard to open both eyes at first. Nevertheless, eventually, everything became clear. A man with slender, noble profile with ironclad armor appears in front of me. Who is he and what is he doing? - Young Master, are you alright? He asks again. Confused and still did not know what happened to me, I sluggishly answer with a pathetically weak voice: - I do not think so. But, who are you? And... I stopped speaking as soon as I recognized the environment around me. Currently, I am now lying in the midst of a forest. The man with armor is kneeling besides me and there are some other people around him, and they all dress like soldiers and armed with swords and spears. They must be a band of militia or a group of patrolling soldiers in this area. - And... Where am I? - Thank God, you are alright, Young Master. We are patrolling this area when a shooting star descended from the sky and landed around here somewhere. You are now in the territory of K’Shakak, our city-state. - K’Shakak? I... I do not understand. - Right, pardon my manner. I am Hasan, the Supreme Commander of this nation’s army. And can you please grace us with your name? - My name is... Now think of it, who am I, really? I remember now. I was getting out from a general store when a strange black hole appeared. Without warning, it sucked me and I was dragged helplessly towards it. So does that mean I was traveling to another parallel world? The “parallel world” theory is something I am familiar with, but I did not think it did exist – it would require a lot of energy to tear the “wall” between worlds, provide that those worlds did exist from the very beginning. Now, those things become true? What exactly happened, and why was I dragged to this world? Is there any deeper meaning behind all of this? Moreover, everything around me is strange – I cannot tell exactly where I am, but I am sure the current environment is not of my world. But what can I do? How can I return to my world? Panicking will not help, and I need to calm down to think clearly and logically. - Young Master? The general addresses me, and I am back to my current self. - Sorry, I was just preoccupied. I think something has happened to me, but to tell exactly what happened is... well, it would take time, and I do not believe you all would believe in what I am going to say. Nevertheless, one thing is certain: I was somehow summoned to this world, and I am not from your current world – I am from somewhere else. - Of course we believe in you. You are from the Heaven, are you not? - Heaven? What are you talking about? What is this Heaven, you say? - People in this country all believe in an ancient prophecy: “The Emissary of Heaven will arrive to this land with a shooting star, and he who arrived will bring peace and salvation to this world”. You just appeared when a shooting star arrived, and this country is in its darkest hours. Are you, by chance, the Emissary from Heaven, Young Master? Well, I think that the Heaven they mentioned must be my world. Of course, those people would rather believe there exists a Heaven rather than a parallel world: judging from the way they dress, it feels like this world is in its medieval era or something like that. - I might be from another world, but that world... I do not think it is Heaven or anything you call. However, well, if my presence in this world is abnormal, then let it be. You may think I am from Heaven. As soon as I finished speaking, the general and his soldiers dropped on their knees. - My Lord, so you have come, at last! Please, lend us your strength to free this country from the enemies and restore the peace to this land! What is this “My Lord”? Now I am becoming their boss? Well, their odd prophecy did mention someone who is supposed to be their savior, but why me? I just an average person with no special ability, even when I came from another world. - Hey, stand up. What happened to you? Why are you all on your knees? - My Lord, please save us! You are destined to save this land from darkness. We are at your command, My Lord! - But hey... Suddenly, someone from outside the wood runs towards us and screams: - Enemy attacks! Everyone suddenly looks terrified. Enemy attacks, what enemy? The general stands on his knees and asks: - What enemy, soldier? - The Dark Lotus, sir. They are all approaching this position, and they will be here soon. - How many of them? - We cannot tell exactly, but it appears that the enemy will likely outnumbered us, at least, three to one. What should we do, General? I looked around the forest. Maybe because it is in the dry season, the trees seem less lively and dry. Suddenly, an idea appeared in my mind. - Hey, I know the enemy is coming, and we have to fight them, for we do not have much time to retreat. However, we can take them strategically. This forest will be a perfect location to dismantle the enemy. - What do you propose, My Lord? That “My Lord” is annoying me, and I softly frown. - Well, please do not call me Lord, at least until we overcome the enemy. Now we do not have time. Hey Hasan, can your soldier be able to set the whole forest on fire? - Yes, we have fire arrows and tools to spread the fire quickly. - Okay then. Hasan, tell your soldier to escape to that hill overlooking this forest. I will accompany you to provoke the enemy. - My Lord, I will be enough, you don’t have to risk yourself. - Can you drop that Lord, please? I haven’t done anything great to be your lord. Maybe you should stick with Young Master perhaps. - Yes... Young... Master! You will need to stay here to command the soldiers. - Well, let it be. In addition, I will need someone else to command a group of crack troops to intercept the enemy as soon as they flee the burning forest. They will stand near the burning zone and intercept enemy one-by-one to limit our casualty. - As your command! Hey, Shin’Igi, you will be commanding the crack troops. Am I understood? The man named Shin’Igi replied with a loud voice: As your command, General! ******** Hasan left the forest alone in his warhorse, while my group of archer and I prepared everything and then retreated to the hill overlooking the forest. Just as soon as I reached the peak of the hill, I could already hear the sound of battle cry. Nervous as I am, but I must keep calm to command these soldiers. - Sir, General Hasan has been spotted! He is currently moving to our position. Your command? - How is the enemy? - They are now grouping inside the forest. - FIRE! I shout. The soldiers follow my command by raining a hail of fire arrow to the forest. Because we set up the incendiary devices all around the forest, the whole area begin to be engulf in a crimson inferno. And although the fire covers mostly everything, I can still see the enemy burning to death, and that scene sickened me. I already saw people died, but only on movies or film in my world. Now when witnessing it, I cannot bear this nauseating feeling, and my body began to shake. - Sir, are you fine? - Yes, yes I am fine. It is just I never witness people die on the battlefield, and I cannot bear it. - Stand fast, Sir. This land is in war. In time, you will get used to it. - Yes, yes I think. However... before the peace returns to this land, how many people will have to die? My vision blurred, and a shock struck me to the core, painfully incapacitated me. Everything eventually faded into darkness. ******** A cool sensation is spreading all over my face. What happened? Someone is washing my face? I opened my eyes. A young and beautiful woman stands beside me. When she sees me, a smile appears in her already pretty face. - Thank God, you came back to us. Accompanying her pretty face is a very soft and gentle voice. She is a true beauty. Then, what is she doing here? Did she... take care of me while I passed out? - Thanks, I am fine. But, who are you? - Please excuse me, My Lord. I am Emi, and I was sent to serve you. - How was the battle? Is everyone alright? I spoke hastily while suddenly got up from the bed. - It is fine, My Lord. We have won, the enemy has been defeated. - So you knew my arrival to this world and the incident afterward, didn’t you? - Yes, I knew. My big brother Hasan told me everything. Thanks to your brilliant tactic, we was able to overcome the odd and emerge victorious. You are so great, My Lord. - Well, I am not that great, but thanks for your compliment. When Hasan and his soldiers called me Lord, I felt annoyed, but when this girl called such, I did not feel anything at all. Maybe is it because she is a beauty? And she is Hasan’s little sister? Her name: Emi, was it? Well, for the first time in my life, a girl took care of me, and I feel a bit moved about it. In my previous world, I am a loser who is hopeless in romantic: always a failure before a girl. Now, there is a girl in front of me. She is a dazzling beauty with a beautiful voice, and that girl is too good for me. Maybe she took care of me just because of my new status, not from her heart. I feel a little disappointed then. - My Lord, did you listen to me? A soft voice brings me back to the reality, and that voice was Emi’s. - Ah yes, I... what is this, Emi? Suddenly, the girl in front of me begins trembling, and her face grows red. What happened to her? - My Lord? Still soft, but now there is a little bit panic in her voice. - Hey Emi, what is it? What happened to you? - My Lord, I am okay, it is just I feel a little bit... shocked. Shocked? What happened to her? Why was she shocked? Did I do anything out of world? - I do not understand. Why was you shocked? - You... My Lord, you called me... by my name. - Yes, because I was addressing you. Is something wrong Emi? She became even flustered than ever, and she began making mistake in her panicked voice. So, calling a girl by her name is something so strange, isn’t it? - When an emperor addresses a girl by her name, that means he is interesting in that girl and she is likely to be chosen as his concubine. My Lord, is that what you want? Am I good enough for you? Well, because of my lack of this area’s custom, another misunderstanding happened. Well then, to settle the matter: - Emi, when did I become the emperor? - When Big Brother Hasan brought you back to the palace, and he announced to everybody that you are our new Emperor, and our savior. - Is that so? I did not expect this to happen. Just by winning, a battle could make me an emperor, well... - My Lord? Is something wrong? - Emi, is it a custom in this country when an emperor calls a girl by her name, she is likely to be chosen as his new concubine? - Yes My Lord! - Well, because I do not know the custom, I caused you a great deal of trouble. My apology, Emi. I did not mean that. Instead of cheering up, Emi begins sulking like a child, and she started crying: - My Lord, did you not like me? - Emi, stop, please. I did not mean that. I mean, well, I like you. You are a beauty, and I do not think any man can refuse a kind girl such as you. However, I have just known you; don’t you think it is a bit reluctant if you suddenly throw yourself to me? - I... I... She begins hesitating. - Tell me, Emi. How is your feeling about me? - I... I... like you. I admired you, My Lord. - Just that? Well, listen to your own heart, Emi. - My Lord, did you not want me? She can be so stubborn, and maybe all the girls can be like that. - Truth be told, I really want you. No man would be a fool to ignore you. I am no exception. But I consider your own feeling. Forcing you would not do any good. I want you, but if only you really want to be with me on your own. Being with me because of responsibility and admiration is just... well, I cannot accept that. - My Lord? - Emi, please listen to me. I will accept if you fall on me on your own accord. I am not the kind of man who would forcefully make a girl his by abusing his superior status. I stopped talking. Well, lecturing others is not my forte, but it seems today I did it, and I feel a little bit ironic. After a second of silence, she suddenly smile. Whoa, that was the most beautiful smile I have ever witness in my life. Who is this beauty, by the way? Can I make her mine? - I am glad that you did not hate me, My Lord. Please allow me to continue serving you, the Emissary of Heaven. It would be my honor to be your servant. Following her smile, she replies with a cheerful tone. - I accept. - Thank you, My Lord! - But in one condition: you are not my servant, you are my friend, am I understood? - I... I... - I know it can be difficult for you because of my status. Well then, can you allow me to call you by your name? - Yes, My Lord. That much is more than enough. Well, I would like to spend my time in this world and make that girl mine. There is no point in worrying about my previous – I do not feel so attached to that world anyway, and maybe, I could become a hero. But first, I should be able to “bring light to this darkness” first, and maybe in the process, I could make Emi become mine too. Category:Blog posts